Maximum Ride: The Strange Dream
by MYcookies
Summary: Max is having a dream...ABOUT CANDY LAND! Follow her adventures in candy land and in real life. Somewhat of a Crack!fic. My first story so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone this is a new story and I'm REALLY excited. This chapter is dedicated to my co author cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS. Well, please read!**

**Disclaimer-I don't think JP would write something as demented as this**

It was a Saturday night and I just finished defeating Erasers. Will they ever give up? "I am just about ready to doze off" I said to myself because I. ALWAYS talk to myself. I started to have a dream. It started with a blue gummy bear. He said to me I have to save candy-land. But first I had to turn into chocolate. So second by second the gummy bear turned me more and more into chocolate. When I was fully transformed I headed straight to candy land. But I just couldn't help myself, so I took a bite off my shoulder. Then caramel dripped out of me as if it was blood. As soon as I got there I started eating the place up. But then this guy stopped me and gave me a candy ticket. I ate that too. "That's it," said the man, and he pulled out a gun. He shot me with a chocolate rifle. Yes, you heard me right. A chocolate rifle. The next thing I knew I fainted.

When I woke up I was in this candy jail and had a giant hole in my chest. I poked it and it healed. I planned an escape route and broke free. I got out my (white chocolate) wings and blew this joint! Everyone was surprised to see my wings when I got out of there.

**And...FINISH! I hope you liked this sorry it was so short I think the later chapters will be longer.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wanna hurt me cuz its so bad?**

**Wanna hug me cuz its so awesome?**

**Only good reviewers get cookies.**

**But I want criticism.**

**Anyway no matter how you feel...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everybody thanks for the reviews! I will continue this so here are review responses. **

**My first reviewer-Max's wings are tan with brown specs. Thank you for being my first reviewer! I didn't think of that music video while writing this story. This doesn't have anything to do with the books. Enjoy the story.**

**My 2****nd**** reviewer- Mello scares me but what you said is true! Death Note is my newest obsession! This was kinda based off of a stupid dream I barely remember…and me and my friend were bored. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- Me don't own**

When I got out of this place I bumped into the candy land king. The king said "You must save the world from the evil Jack Black and his partner Barney. They want to blow up candy land." Well this guy gets right to the point. Then he slapped me twice. Umm…Oww? I said, "Why did you slap me?" He said, "Just to make sure you're not one of the peppermints." I asked, "What are the peppermints?" "They are barney's children. He cloned one and then there were more," He said. "Scary" I said. "I know. Who would want to have a child with Barney?!" Nobody. Absolutely nobody. He's a dinosaur for God's sake!

**Sorry this was so short. And for all the readers can you please tell this story to your friends. I want more people to read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored so I'm gonna update.**

The king walked away leaving me all alone. Jerk. I hate being alone. I should've eaten his gelatin head when I had the chance. Then this hot gummy walked by. I started to kiss him. It went on for minutes then suddenly everything was spinning. I woke up. I saw fang. He was speechless. Well isn't he always sometimes I think he is a mute I stopped kissing him. Aww…he has such a cute puppy dog face! Apparently the gummy was him (Who else would it be Iggy?). Then he did a rare half smile and kissed me. I stopped him and said, "Stop. We have to save the world."

**REVIEW!**

**p.s. Fang…I'm stalking you. I can see your aura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was on vacation for a long time. And for when I was bored at home…well let's just say procrastination got to me. Soooo….I thought I would update for you random peoples.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Fang looked at me with confusion. "Ok," he said with a glum look on his face. "What, you're upset with me to stop kissing you to save the world?" I said. "It's your destiny. We have to do it. But maybe we can kiss later." he replied while wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't get your hopes up big boy." I said. A man that I truly hate, A.K.A. Jeb Bachelder, came yelling." Max, Max you have to listen to me! You have to save the world from Itex." Jeb said. That was freaky I just had the ugly candy land king say that to me. Well that is what I dreamed of. Jeb just walked away. Also what the candy man did. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came. "We're here for you." They all said. Well they kinda have to be there for me. I AM THE LEADER!

**I MIGHT update again today but you can never know with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I updated yesterday, but since I haven't updated a lot sooooo…school is starting soon for me so I will try to update as much as I can. This chapter is dedicated to the guy at the amusement park who had nice shoes, brah. How is Mikami's baby?**

I was so happy to have all of my flock supporting me and helping me. Then Jeb said "Just be careful sweetie pie." He was about to kiss me on my forehead, but I pushed away just in time. I was ready to kick butt. "Ready for takeoff in 3...2...1" we flew through the roof and headed west to California. "So, in your dream you were kissing me?" "Fang said with a smirk. "No. I was kissing a gummy." But I didn't have time to talk. I needed time to think. And I guess I couldn't right now because all these erasers started heading toward us. Correction, flying erasers. Our wings are soooooo much better.

**REVIEW! OR LIGHT'S MOM WILL GO ALL SECRET ASSASIN ON YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So school is starting tomorrow. Now that all my friends left the school... So since I have no friends I could update more!**

**Quil: Hello! I'm Mc's sis and bored. So I'm just here to say that this chapter is dedicated to pineapples inside of watermelons inside of cantaloupes. For some odd reason.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of these so let's do this quick. If I owned MR there would be yaoi.**

I had a stupid brain attack and fell a thousand feet. Maybe, just maybe, to my death. Gosh I was clumsy. Luckily Fang caught me and said "Don't worry. Your big boy gummy is here to save you." well I heard that when I was passed out. I got put down by fang so he can kick some eraser crapper. I had another dream. Guess what it was about. Well I guess you know. The candy land dork. All he said was "erasers have a weakness. They stink at flying. Go straight for the wings. Then I woke up. Things were going to get ugly. Not that the erasers weren't already ugly.

**REVIEW! or else Stein WILL dissect you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Sorry this is so short. -_-**

While the gang was doing chuck Norris round house kicks and kicks to the gut, I flew up to them and called out "Go for the wings!" they did. The candy land king was right. They dropped like stones. "How'd you know?" Nudge asked. "I... just thought of it." I lied. I didn't want them thinking I was crazy. It was Fang and my secret. "Let's VAMOOSE!" we were off.

**R&R?**


End file.
